Hidden by Amnesia
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: "My best friend is Karin Nachi, and we've best friends since kindergarten.Naruto Uzumaki is my boyfriend, and we've been in love since freshmen year.Those are things-""That are lies.""Lies?""The only true thing told to you was that you have amnesia, although they lied about how you got it.""And how would you know?""I'm the reason you got it." One turn changes Sakura's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry, very, very,very very sorry for no updates! So here's a quick little story I previewed you all, this isn't finished, but I thought I owed you all something. I hope you enjoy, and I kind of barley re-read, so please tell me any mistakes you see, nicely. I only accept nice comments and constructive criticism.  
**

**Naruto and other characters are not mine. Only plot, thank you.**

**Enjoy! Please review as well, I want to know if you want me to continue. Thank you, again.**

* * *

My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm seventeen years old, and in eleventh grade. I live in Konoha, Japan with my parents; who have money, and are people I barely see because of their jobs. I have a brother names Sasori, and he's in college, but he still lives at home. I've lived in Konoha all my life, and I attend Konoha Private Academy, transferring from Konoha High School one year ago. My best friend is Karin Nachi, and we've best friends since kindergarten. Naruto Uzumaki is my boyfriend, and we've been in love since freshmen year.

Those are things about me. At least, that's what my doctors and parents say.  
I myself, cannot say whether all is true or not, I can't remember anything.  
I can't remember my childhood, nor my teens. All I can remember is what I'm told about my life.  
I know only one thing for sure,  
I have amnesia.

* * *

The day started out like any other day in the upper class district of Konoha. The birds chirping, and the soft sound of cars leaving houses, waking the neighborhood up. Fathers already on their way to work, and mothers still waking up the children and getting them ready for school, before they leave for their own jobs. Nothing is truer than that in the area. A written schedule and agenda kept off paper, and simply in the air.

One particular house, a white one with blue trim, knows the agenda of the neighborhood. Their family the firsts ones to live in the area. About thirty years ago, and slowly more people moved in the area, slightly crowding it. No one will ever really come out and say it, but everyone knows the big white house with blue trim, is a house you wished to go in, but can never really go in. Everyone below their class, simple commoners compared to the, weak in terms of power, their dignities always up high, not a flaw in the family.

Only until one pink haired girl in the family, decided to become their flaw. And high standing people cannot stand flaws in their perfect lives, and everyone knows that those who have their wishes ungranted, will do anything to make their wishes true. Not one family could have more wishes granted than the Haruno's. So, Sakura Haruno had to be set back to be a perfect Haruno, although she herself never knew she had been a flaw. And her parents with their fingers crossed, hoped she would stay the unflawed princess they wish her to be.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she starred out the window, and towards her tree. The sun's rays hitting little water droplets on the leaves from last nights rain, and reflecting back bright light for the world to see. Too bad, she is the only world that'll see them, everyone else being too preoccupied with their own worlds too notice anyone else's.

She steps out of her bed carefully, knowing she can be a tad too clumsy, and end up on the floor. With bruises that would very upset her mother if she ever noticed them on her pale skinned daughter. Sakura sighed as she thought of her mother, and then her father, already guessing they had left for the day.

She turned her ipod on as she stepped into the shower, hearing the notes instantly, and making her want to dance in the shower. Something she could never do, but she did sway her body as she shaved, and soaped, moving her hands rythemtically through her hair as she shampooed and conditioned. The hot water clensed her body, and she felt the smile stay on her face as her mood seemed to lighten. Only to be stopped when shampoo ran into her mouth, making her cough and spit it out, but even that brought a smile to her face.

She brushed her hair back, and watched it dry before her eyes, curling up into loose curls. She thought they always seemed to make her look better, more accenting for her. Of course though, her mother said her hair must be straight at all times, even her best friend Karin agreed, even though her hair is only half straight.

Plugging the straighener in, she sighed as she thought of how long it'll take for her curls to flatten. Twenty minutes? Thirty minutes? Time that she could have possibly been sleeping instead of makingi her hair something it's not. The red light stops blinking, and she begins to take the heat to her hair, pulling it down slowly.

Life seems to be on her side as her hair only took twenty minutes to straighten. Her make-up took slightly longer though, even after months of applying eye liner, they still take minutes and minutes an eye. Otherwise the lines become curved, and of course her eyeliner can't be curved at all. Hell she doesn't even want eyeliner on her eyes!

The second alarm goes off on her alarm, and she applys one last coat of eye shadow before grabbing her books and going downstairs. No one greets as she hits the cold tiled floors. Her parents gone like she had thought, and her brother could be sleeping in his room, or sleeping in someone else's room. Moving quickly, she grabs poptarts out of the cabinet, and then grabs her bags. Flying down the hall to the garage, pulling her keys out of her purse as she reaches the garage door. Locking it before running to her car, and pulling out of the garage.

The streets are full of kids running to their parents cars, or running with friends towards their bus stops. Luuxury buses. Ones with AC, and comfy seats, always clean and nice smelling. Even though, everytime she thinks about them, she can never remember riding one, even living here her whole life. She'll ask her parents if she ever rode when, but it's always the same reply,"it's insignificant to your memory, you probably just forgot."

She finds herself going slower as the kids accumulate rapidly, jay-walking across streets, and cutting her off. The parents watching with smiles on their faces as their little angels almost get hit by cars. Eventually, she makes it out to the main road, one that everything luxurous is on, curving both ways, and leading towards the more blue-collar neighborhood. She passes designer shops, little ice cream or yougurt parlors, streets that lead to million dollar companies, and people with their noses stuck to the sky.

None even look as her car passes by, their eyes common to the expensive car. Only does a car under a hundred thousand dollars make them turn their heads. Wondering what such a poor person, and car, is doing on their turf. Sakura's own mother and friends do it, if she's with them. It never made sense to her though, she simply carried on what she was doing before. A car is a car. A person is a person.

Finally, her school street comes into views, cars pouring into the avenue. She waits shortly, as cars wish to go down the avenue in both directions, taking turns in doing so. Once she turns, her school appears, large and threatening. Iron gates that surround the campus, lush grass adorned with colorful flowers, and strong, green trees. She knows farther down is the middle school, and then the elementary, college being on its own avenue in the opposite direction.

She pulls into the driveway, passing the sophomore lot, and finding a decent spot in the junior lot. Not too close, but not too far. The car stops its hum, and she grabs her bags before opening the doors. Her hand pressing the beeper for the lock, along with ten other people that hit their lock buttons at the same time.

Faces swim around her, all going into the same building, and learning the same thing. But, they never seem familiar, maybe one or two, but none seem to really be deep in her memory. Karin and Naruto claim it's because she simply doesn't need to know their faces, all below her. Her response to that is to just not ask anymore, feeling sad that they would say something like that, and about her. Perhaps Karin would be cold, but she's always been one to try and remember everybody.

Hands wrap around her waist, and pull her back. Her bags nearly falling out of her hands because of shock, even though she already knows who it is.

"Sakura!" She smiled slightly, his arms giving her nothing but a brother feeling, something that they shouldn't be.

"Morning Naruto. Try to not burst my ear drums in the morning please?"

"Oh, I forgot sorry." He gave a cheekish grin, and let go of her waist. Putting his hand in hers instead, and pulling her into the school.

The scent of cleanlisness bombarded her noise, smelling much stronger than it should, although she seemed to be the only one to register the strong smell. Students filled the hallways, all in the same uniform, same colors. White, short sleeved blouses, with green ties, and green plaid skirts for the girls, any shoes allowed. Black dress shirts with green ties for the guys, black slacks as the pants. Everybody matched, and nobody ever stuck out, even her bright pink hair seemed to blend in.

Teachers walked down the hall casually, saying hello to students as well, even holding conversations with them. Couples held hands, and gave hugs, but no more did more than that, only cheek kisses, which can be rare. No one is ever in trouble for showing PDA, and not one person dares to break it. Naruto pulls her towards their lockers, Karin already primping her hair in the mirror.

"Sakura! Naruto!" She hugged them as if they'd been gone for years. Sakura allowed the hug, but she didn't feel any special bond with it. She smiled back at Karin, trying not to frown at her even more recent hair endeavor, one being even beyond raggedy, and the other straight as can be.

"Morning Karin." Sakura opened her locker, next to Karin's, getting her first hour books ready. Naruto and Karin talked, but she paid no mind to it, only when she kept hearing her name, and 'suspicious' did she try to listen in. Of course, by then they had stopped talking, and Naruto was getting his things while Karin applied one last coat of lipstick.

"Well, let's go before the bell rings people!" Sakura didn't even say anything as Naruto pulled her along to class, chatting without letting Karin get a word in. The other students in the hall flowed as well, and Sakura wondered why ever got to class so early. She can already tell it's going to be a long day.

* * *

Sakura flopped down in her driver's seat. Letting her head rest against the head rest, her eyes half closed, tired and confused. The whole day had been stressful, and she can't even say why, it just was. She watched as Naruto walked himself to his car, and Karin went to her own as well, many other students doing the same. Line formed near exits, and most cars left their parking spots.

But, she still kept her head against the head rest, wondering what to do. She sighed, before turning the car on and blasting the AC as well, already feeling the heat. She watched as the lines became almost nothing, and the shiny cars all left the parking lot. Finally, after a moment of calming down, she put the car in drive, and exited the school parking lot.

She drove only a minute or two at most before coming to the main road. She saw ninety-nine percent of the cars turning right, and that's the way she should go. But, as she came towards the break for the left turn lane, she pulled into that instead, something driving her to turn left, and go down the part of the road she's never been. Going around the curve as well.

She only waited for a few minutes before she turned left, the scenery and road exactly the same as the other way. She turned on her radio, and began singing as she drove farther and farther away from the city she knows. She saw the curve signs and slowed down slightly, debating whether she should really pass the curve or not, but by the time either arguement could be made, she rounded the bend.

Nothing changed at first, the same lush scenery as what she had just driven through. The road still smooth under her tires, and no people to really be seen.

She almost turned around for the lack of differnce from her area, but like a gunshot out of nowhere, something appeared. She passed houses, small thatn her own, simpler. And after that she passed a few people, one's that gawked at her car as she drove by them, her tinted windows allowing them to not see her face.

Slowing down slightly, she began to realize she had entered the main street, businesses and shops becoming part of the image. Houses could be seen right behind the businesses though, and farther along the road as well. She drove through the shops, seeing stores she had never heard of, and cafes that seemed to serve something she's never seen before.

People looked at her as she passed, and even though no one could see her, she had a faint blush on her cheeks from everyone starring at her. Wishing to get away from the gawking eyes, she turned down a random side street. Being greet with twisty side walks, cracked magnificently, and trees filled with only green leaves.

The houses were all different, only having the house and yard size around the same. She could see furniture in some windows, and only bleak curtains in others. People were still all around though, not hiding their starring, blantly pointing her car out to anyone near them. She sped up slightly, but then saw a speed sign and let her foot off the gas.

Another side road came up, and desperate to get away from prying eyes, she turned on it. Being greet with a park, people hanging out everywhere. It didn't compare to the parks by her. Her's having huge play equipment, and beyond green grass, little food stands scattered around, and a big pond in the center. A few tame animals waundering the gated area.

No, here they had only slightly green grass, and one ice cream cart, that seemed unstable and ready to tip over. The play equipment small, and Sakura wondered if it was really that fun to only run two feet before going off the edge of it. She could see no water source, or any animals grazing about. No, she saw a big ramp that had people flying across it, and an area where everyone seemed to just being laying out in the sun.

She didn't stop as she hastily turned into the little driveway to get into the park, almost hitting some little kid, no parent around. She wondered what kind of parents left their little kids to fend for themselves, almost getting killed by high end cars. She parked the farthest away as she could, not wanting her car to end up dented like most of the cars around here.

She debated leaving her purse, thinking it could get taken if she took it into the park, but she firgured the car would attract just as many bad people as she would. Grabbing it, she popped out of her car, being greated by the same heat she deals with back home. She followed the cement pathway, entering under a slightly rusted wrought iron gate.

She stood out like a sore thumb in the park. Her clothes, uniform, instantly tipping people off that she's not from around here. Most people would just give her a glance over, parents and older people moving on, but some guys gave her winks and watched her longer than necessary. Only did other girls give her problems, their eyes glaring at her even as she moved away.

Sakura ignored all the looks though, her feet just following the path, having to avoid pieces of garbage along the way. A loud noise sounded to her right and she turned to see what it was, but as she turned, she ran into someone. Or more precisely, someone ran into her. She landed on the ground with a loud 'thud.' Her bag flew out of her hand and landed a few feet away from her, she instantly began rubbing her butt, her eyes clenched shut.

Giving her sore butt one last rub, she opened her eyes, and watched as someone roughly her age, was panicking in front of her. His hands moving around wildly, and his eyes wides, uncomprehendable words leaving his mouth. Sakura doesn't think she's ever seen a bigger idiot. As if sensing her eyes open, he stops his frantic movements, and leans down into her face. His chocolate kissed eyes boring into her emerald green ones, and his hair only a few shades lighter than his eyes is slightly covering his forehead.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I thought I might have killed you! And than, you, you, you had your eyes closed! And, an-"

"Where's my purse?" He seemed surprised to be cut off mid sentence, but nonetheless, he took the few steps to reach her purse. Giving it to her with a strange look on his face.

"You aren't from around here are you?"

"How can you tell?" He smirked slightly as she opened it up to check if everything stayed in side, her mind going over a mental list of items she had in her purse.

"Simple, no one around here has a purse that nice, and if they do, they usually aren't attached to people who have designer brand clothing." There wasn't any distaste with his words, but Sakura could feel something in the way he moved and looked at her after he found out she's not from this area.

"Well, you know, that doesn't mean I'm not from around here?"

"Well, I don't think you would forget someone with hair like yours either." She glared at him playfully, fully knowing that her hair is very, very uncommon, even people back in her area don't have pink hair.

"Yeah, yeah." She put her hand up, and he pulled her up, dusting himself off. Sakura put her purse on her shoulder and watched as the boy in front of her seemed to be debating with himself.

"So how come you were running so fast earlier?" He gave her a sheepish smile, and rubbed the back of his head, his eyes closed, and one hand on his hip.

"Well, you see, I was going to meet up with my friends, and I was kinda running late." Her eyes widened at his statement, here he is being nice to her and helping her up, but she's keeping him from his friends that are probably mad at his delay.

"You should go then! I feel bad keeping you here!" His hand came from the back of his head, and he put up a pleading gesture with both hands.

"No, no, it's okay. Why don't you come meet them?" He gave her a sincere smile, and Sakura was tempted to go and meet them, people that would be different from the people she's sick of.

"I, I don't know, would they like me?" She may be away from people she doesn't like, but she does know that alot of people from this area tend to see herself and the people of her area as snobs. If this guy could tell she wasn't from around the area, they would be able to as well.

"I think so. You're not snobbish, and you seem pretty cool." He flashed her a grin, and she found herself returning it, her small dream coming true.

"Alright, I got time to kill." She patted herself on the back mentally for sounding more cool and relaxed than she really feels.

"Whoo! Let's go then!" He fist pumped up into the air, Sakura laughing at his crazy antics, only stopping when alot of people began to stare. He didn't seem bothered though, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along the path, away from the way she had come.

"Oh, and I gotta introduce myself, I'm Kiba Inzuka by the way." He didn't stop as he said his name, only giving her a brief glance over his shoulder. She nodded despite his eyes, her own mouth working to say her name.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

She kept her eyes glancing around everywhere, trying to see everything in the park. The trees were big, but they weren't exactly well taken care of, their leaves seeming to be dying or lying dead on the ground already. Some even had toilet paper hanging on them, and Sakura wondered what the purpose of that was.

Kiba dragged her around a curve, a play-set and skateboarding area blocking the view to her car, and she wondered how far he would take her. Parents looked at her, not even trying to hide the fact, they all seemed to know who she is, which is more than she can say for herself.

Finally, Kiba started to slow down, and Sakura began to walk aswell. He had simply seemed to bring her to the park's center. A large, and actually decent looking fountain spraying crystal blue water all around. Kids and teens jumping around a staying trying to stay cool. Sakura could see coins glittering on the bottom of the fountain, but not one person touched them or even picked them up. Even a shady kid sitting on the side right by a large pile didn't even pluck a penny up.

They walked only a few feet from the fountain before Kib called out. She tore her gaze away from the fountain to see a group of roughly six or seven people sitting in the shade under a big oak tree. They all gave Kiba a hard time about being late, ignoring her, and Sakura found herself looking at the ground, and trying to stay hidden behind Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba! What's the thing behind you?" Sakura's brow twitched at being referred to as a 'thing', but she didn't move out from behind Kiba.

"Oh her! This is the reason I was late! Her name's Sakura!" He moved to let her be fully seen, and Sakura took the time to look at all the people sititng under the tree.

She counted three girls, two blonde, one brunette; and three boys, four with Kiba. Three brunette, and one raven haired one. The dark hair one seemed unable to take his eyes off her as Kiba went on about how he met her, making himself up to more gallant. Sakura tried to turn away from the dark haired male, but she could feel his eyes on her, boring into her sole, and something seemed _familiar _about him.

She took a peek out of the corner of her eyes, he finally decided to pay some attention to his friend's story. He had earrings on both of his ears, up and down, with small gauges at the bottom, and simple studs and circuluar earrings going up to the top of his ears. His was spiked up in the back, and the rest fell gently over his head. Sakura could bet it was softer than her well maintained hair.

His clothes were a simple black, tight t-shirt, simple ripped jeans, and loose skate shoes. He was the complete opposit of her, or anyone that she knows. Which brought the questin back to her mind. How can he be possibly familiar to her, when he's so different than her?

"Hey Sakura! Sakura!"

"Huh?" She hadn't realized Kiba had finished his story, and was trying to get her attention. The dark haired male caught her starring at him, and threw her a smirk, and that rang some bells in her head as well.

"Sorry." She gave him a sheepish grin, and allowed him to do what he had gotten her attention for.

"Anways, let me introduce you!" He swung an arm around her shoulders, and began pointing at everybody in the group. The blonde with the ponytail is Ino, she gave Sakura a smile; the blonde with four pigtails is Temari, Sakura only got a nod from her; and the brunette with the twin buns is Tenten, she got a small smile from her.

"And then these ugly fellows, unklike me, over here are-!" Sakura smiled at his joke, and watched again as he was exuberant with pointing at everybody.

The boy with the brunette hair in a straight up ponytail is Shikamaru, who seemed to be sleeping, the brunette with the long hair is Neji, who gave her a formal hello and nice to meet you, and the last unknown male is-

"Sasuke." Both Kiba and her were surprised by him saying his name, Kiba had been saying everybody elses. But, he-Sasuke, had only been looking at her when saying it, and not only looking, but analyzing, like he's trying to figure something out.

"Right! And now I'm done." He plopped down on the ground, and landed partially on Ino, who only ran her hands through his hair. Sakura smiles and sat down next to him, leaving her across from Sasuke and Neji.

"So Sakura, haven't seen you around new?" Sakura panicked for a second, she should tell them that's she's from the place that they probably despise, and the people in it? No, she would have to make herself seem, _normal._

"I, I'm visiting my,(Think, think, she thinks, wracking her brain for an idea), my aunt. She's getting up there, figured I should stop by." She throws a tentative smile, and the others nod back, all but one. Sakura only gets a glance, but she's pretty sure Sasuke scoffed at her story.

"Well, then maybe we can hang out some other time if you'll be around, if you want to?"Kiba ask, his eyes closed, and a content look on his face. Sakura smiles genuinely, nodding, wondering how she'll back able to come back.

"Alright, we get out of school at three, can you meet us at the front of the parking lot tomorrow around three thirty." Ino ask her, her hands still running through Kiba's brown hair.

Sakura thinks it over in her head, no full plan in her mind, but she nods, knowing she'll figure something out. Ino smiles at her, as do some of the others, Sasuke not even looking like he's paying any mind to her or the others. Somehow over the course of the next ten minutes everybody says good-bye, Sakura waiting till all others leaving before returning to her car. She can feel someone's eyes on her as she walks towards the exit of the park.

* * *

I couldn't wait for the day to start as I woke up. A smile already on my face as my body is still slowly waking up. I heard my parent's leaving as I started to prepare for school, the hum of their engines fading away before I had even finished brushing my teeth. I smiles sadly in the mirror as I finish brushing her teeth, my parents hadn't even said good-bye. Trying best to keep my spirits up, I think of what will happen after school. My mood instantly brightens at the thought, and I find myself dancing around the room as I finish getting ready.

After dancing around my room and getting dressed, along with packing clothes I hope would fit in later today, I find myself frowning in front of my mirror. I stare at the bun atop my head, holding my wavy tresses out of my face. Usually I have no hesitation to straighten my hair, but for some reason I feel like being, me.

Carefully, I start to pull my hair out of my bun. My eyes close as I begin to feel my hair hit my shoulders and then my back. After feeling every last piece of hair fall out of the bun, I open my eyes one at a time; peeking into the mirror. A smile begins to form as I take in my hair waving down my shoulders and back. I smile as I turn to each side, feeling the softness it always loses once straightened.

Just as I began to take one last spin my head suddenly pounded, and I found myself leaning against my vanity, colors dancing in front of my eyes. The feeling leaves as fast as it came, but I don't spin after it leaves. Only applying hairspray to a few fly-aways, before giving a questioning glance at myself in the mirror and then walking away.

I remember to grab the extra bag filled with clothes for later before leaving my room; my school bag already downstairs. I grab an orange before slamming the door, running to my car in a frenzy. I'm surprised that I'm happy to go to school, but then I remember I'm happy for after school, and the faster I get through school, the faster I get to hang out with my new almost, possibly already, friends.

Few parents are out with their little kids as I drive out of my neighborhood, but I assume the parents took the kids to school for a field trip or something. I smile at them unlike I usually do, my stomach in a frenzy, and my hands slightly sweaty with anticipation. I try to calm myself down, but I can't help the smile that stretches across my face as I glance at my bag for later.

My smile halts when a horn honks at me though, my eyes focusing on the road, facing a car. I grimace as I realize I had swerved into the other lane, almost hitting someone. I smile guiltily, wondering if I have to get out, but the person urges me on. I smile once more as I pass them, my hands even sweatier now with one thought running through my head.

_The day hasn't even started!_


	2. Author's Note

**Sadly this is not an update, but an apology. I am not giving up my stories(so don't worry), but as you may have already noticed I didn't have much time to update. Now that it's summer I do have more free time, but I still don't have too much, but I'm going to try and make it work. I want to finish **Clash of Histories **by the time summer is over, but I'm not sure about my other stories. I had part of the sequel to **Winning Loser **done, but I lost it after not doing anything with it so long. I want to finish the sequel though! I also wish to finish **Hidden by Amnesia **and **Shades **sequels! **

**Please don't be mad that I haven't been able to update at all; I really was too busy for any sort of writing. I hope that this reassures you that I am still alive and want to finish my stories, so I hope you can be patient and I'll try to get something out soon!**

**Thank you!**

**S-Cherry-Blossem.**


End file.
